


life's cleanable moments

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, henlivia, i shoudn't watch t.v, lmao i get inspiration from the dumbest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can we keep him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	life's cleanable moments

Olivia didn't even want to guess what she'd find behind the door. When she heard her husband's recognizable voice chiming the words, "He's so cute!", her stomach immediately flipped. His idea of cute was questionable, at best.

From behind the wood door the familiar sounds of sloshing water and giggles from her young child were echoing, and her belly was dancing even more. "Cute! Can we keep him, daddy?" It was Inigo; Olivia's mind churned with horrible ideas. What if it was a Risen? She knew very well Henry didn't have boundaries with regards to the undead.

With the thought weighing on her mind she immediately creaked the door open, peering her head into the bathroom. Her eyes fell on the culprits surrounding the tin tub, Henry and Inigo coated with wet, earthly dirt. The contents of the tub was what really startled her.

Wriggling and writhing in the brown water was none other than a small dog. Her husband and son were excitedly rubbing it's head and body with water.

She promptly yelped when her sight beheld the poor- thing. Olivia had, what she felt, was a heart of gold, but this dog was particularly ugly. It's uneven eyes and smothered snout give him quite a unique appearance, one Olivia wasn't prepared for. She would have been calmer at the sight of a Risen.

Her family pivoted their torsos to give Olivia an expectant look, not reading the disgust clearly written all over her body.

"Oh, Olivia, we found this-" Henry didn't finish his sentence because Olivia was already walking out of the bath, and closing the door on her way. "Aw, Olivia, come back!" His voice was fading as she marched away.

She decided she needed a vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's this commercial for scrubbing bubbles, i think, and its was so henlivia to me? 
> 
> I got the title idea from the 'Life's bleachable moments' tagline on another commercial but I don't think they have bleach in ylisse... lol


End file.
